Peyton has had enough
by JimmyHall24
Summary: Peyton has had enough of Gabe.


Peyton heard a thump. That is what woke her up on this cold Christmas eve. Now she knew it wasn't St. Nick because... she didn't believe in him.

This made her sea-green eyes narrow. So the young demigod got out of bed and looked under her bed for the machete she had sto-... Borrowed. Yes. Borrowed. From Camp-Halfblood. She didn't know why they had such a normal weapon at the camp. Honestly she didn't care.

She stalked towards the door to her bedroom with her Machete gripped tightly in her right hand. With her left hand she reached out and opened the door stepping out into the small hallway. The noise was coming from down the hall in her mom and.. ... ... ... Oh hell no. Her sea-green eyes saw red as she marched down the hallway towards that room.

Years she has put up with him. She had always suspected but now? No. That thing will not live another day. She inwardly cackled like a madwoman. After getting her mom back from dear uncle Hades she would be damned to let this go on a second more. Her poor sweet mother didn't deserve this. Sally deserved to live like royalty. Sally did not deserve to be.. treated like this by that filth.

Deep down she had a deep seated anger at the gods. They play with humans like toys. She wondered slightly if her father gave a damn about Sally. If he gave a damn about her! She slightly doubted it. She also thought her Uncle Zeus was a idiot. He blamed her for stealing the master bolt when she had no idea she was even a demigod at the time. Paranoid fuck.

Back on track. She had a waste of oxygen to kill. Summoning up all the power that being a daughter of Poseidon granted her, she gave the door to her mother's bedroom a harsh kicking causing the door to fly open. What she saw made her blood boil and the water pipes in the apartment building as a whole to tremble.

On the bed was a struggling, but thankfully still fully clothed Sally Jackson. With a sober or drunk, it really didn't matter, Gabe Ugliano.

Her right hand shook at the sight. How dare this trash even come close to her mother. Peyton's eyes swirled like hurricanes as she watched man get off the bed and open his mouth to yell at her. Peyton took a quick glance at her mom who had a few bruises showing up on her face and her blouse was torn. It seemed smelly Gabe didn't seem to notice the sharp Machete in the demigod's hand.

That would be his undoing. Sally Jackson watched in horror as her daughter charged at the man stabbing the Machete into Gabe's fat stomach. Gabe let out a choked sound as he tried to scream but Peyton knocked him to the ground. Poseidon's daughter tore the Machete from Ugliano's stomach. Blood poured from the wound but Peyton wasn't done. No. She had years of abuse to dish out before Gabe's pain could end.

Peyton's mother was frozen still in fear as she continued to watch as her daughter hacked and stabbed the man. Raising the bloody machete only to slam it back down into the man over and over for what seemed like hours.

Once Peyton was done and Gabe was dead she moved away from the body only to turn and stare at it with a cruel smile on her face. The demigod dropped the machete to the ground.

It was then that mother and daughter duo finally took notice of a new presence in the apartment. The duo looked towards the door only to see what looked like a twelve year old girl with a pale skin tone. Long auburn hair in a pony tail. Her silvery-yellow eyes met sea-green. She was wearing a silver tunic with black leggings. The young girl also had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

The silence seem to stretch on before Peyton had enough of it and asked in a harsh tone of voice. "Who are you?"

The soft pink lips on the other girl's face turned upwards while her eyes flashed dangerously. "My name is Artemis goddess of the hunt."

Sally bowed her head while Peyton just raised a eyebrow, not bowing at all. This caused Artemis to match Peyton's raised eyebrow with one of her own.

"Are you not going to bow, Daughter of Poseidon?" Artemis asked in what sounded like a amused tone of voice.

Peyton tilted her head to the side with a lazy smile on her face like she hadn't just killed a man. "Will you punish me if I don't?" The young teen's smile seemed to widen as Artemis gaped at her.

Sally lifted her head up and looked between her daughter and the goddess with a shocked expression on her face as she thought, 'Peyton is flirting with a goddess.'

Deciding to ignore what Peyton asked she looked at the pile of scum on the floor. "It seems you had enough Peyton. I was in the area myself and felt your mother's distress. Truthfully I was about to come and put a stop to it myself. Seems you did my job for me."

"Fucker deserved it!" The thirteen year old swore. "For everything he has done! Not like my father was going to put a stop to it. He is to busy to come help the woman he supposedly loved. Yeah he loved my mom alright. Loved her like a spoiled kid getting a new toy. He grew bored once he had what he wanted."

Sally winced as tears gathered in her eyes as she heard the anger that came from her daughter's words. Artemis wondered slightly if this new found anger would affect the prophecy but doubted it. Some reason she knew that the girl infront of her wouldn't damn them.

Peyton turned away from the goddess to gaze out the window still ignoring the dead body by her feet as she spoke again, "Of course aren't all the gods and goddesses's who do have kids similiar in that way? They play with mortals as if they were toys. Sleep with them and because of some Ancient Laws." Peyton said in a mocking voice, "They can't be there to help raise us or take care of us. But demand that we put our lives on the line to help with there problems for what? A pat on the head? A kiss on the cheek?!"

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled off in the distance. It was a warning but Peyton just lifted her right hand to give the warning her middle finger.

"Peyton.. honey what are we going to do now about the monsters? I know you did this to protect me but I would have let it happen if it means to protect you." Sally said while scooting off the bed to try and give her daughter a hug.

"You shouldn't have to protect me from monsters.. You should be able to live a happy life." Peyton whispered the last part of her sentence.

"Miss Jackson." Artemis said getting the older mortal's attention. "Please go wait in the kitchen. I'll help get rid of the body. I need to talk to Peyton for a second. In private."

Sally looked worried for a second but nodded leaving the room to start making coffee. She knew she was going to need something to wake her up fast to try and think up a way to deal with this.

"Before you say whatever you are going to say." Peyton began as Artemis opened her mouth, "Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Artemis just stared at the demigod with surprised and a stunned expression on her face.


End file.
